Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë
by marsi
Summary: Ãàððè/Ñíåéï/Äðàêî ñëýø


Ìàëü÷èê, êîòîðûé âûæèë  
  
Àâòîð: daylight shadow  
  
Ïåðåâîä: ìàðñè ()  
  
Áåòà: Helga  
  
Rated NC17   
  
Draco & Severus/Slash   
  
Ðàçðåøåíèå îò àâòîðà ïîëó÷åíî  
  
Disclaimer: Äæ. Ðîóëèíã, Óîðíåð Áðàçåðñ è îñòàëüíûå ëþäè, êðîìå ìåíÿ, êîòîðûì ïðèíàäëåæèò Ãàððè Ïîòòåð.  
  
A/N: ëåãêèé BDSM   
  
Îðèãèíàë:   
  
=======  
  
Ãèáêîå òåëî áåñïîìîùíî ðàñïëàñòàíî íà êðîâàòè ñ áàðõàòíûì ïîëîãîì. Òîíêèå çàïÿñòüÿ è øèðîêî ðàçâåäåííûå ñòðîéíûå íîãè ïðèêîâàíû ê ñòîëáèêàì êðîâàòè. Ïðèãëóøåííûå ñòîíû è ïðîñüáû ñðûâàþòñÿ ñ ïðèîòêðûòûõ ðîçîâûõ ãóá êàæäûé ðàç, êîãäà äðóãîå òåëî, áîëüøîå è ñèëüíîå, áåñïîùàäíî âáèâàåò åãî â êðîâàòü.  
  
Êàê çíàêîìà ìíå ýòà êàðòèíà… Âñåãî äâà ÷àñà íàçàä ÿ áûë íà ìåñòå ýòîãî ìàëü÷èêà, ÿ ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå, çàíèìàÿñü ëþáîâüþ ñ ýòèì ìóæ÷èíîé.  
  
Íå çíàþ, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî ìåíÿ íàäåòü ïëàù-íåâèäèìêó è íà öûïî÷êàõ ñïóñòèòüñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüå, ãäå æèë ìîé ó÷èòåëü. Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, ìîé ïðîôåññîð, ÷åëîâåê, ïî êîòîðîìó ÿ ñõîäèë ñ óìà ñ ïÿòîãî êóðñà. ×åëîâåê, êîòîðûé óìåë ÷åðåç áîëü ïðèâåñòè ìåíÿ íà âåðøèíó áëàæåíñòâà. Òîò ñàìûé ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé ñåé÷àñ ÿðîñòíî âêîëà÷èâàë Äðàêî Ìàëôîÿ â ìÿãêèé ìàòðàö ñâîåé êðîâàòè.  
  
ß ñòîÿë â äâåðíîì ïðîåìå è íàáëþäàë çà ñöåíîé, ðàçâîðà÷èâàþùåéñÿ ïåðåäî ìíîé, îùóùàÿ ñòðàííîå ñïîêîéñòâèå. Òî, ÷òî ÿ âèäåë, íå îòëè÷àëîñü îò òîãî, ÷òî ïåðåä ýòèì Ñåâåðóñ ïðîäåëûâàë ñî ìíîé.Òå æå ñàìûå öåïè, âåðåâêè è êðîâàòü. Òå æå ñàìûå ãðóáîñòü è æåñòîêîñòü, ñ êîòîðûìè Ìàñòåð Çåëèé ïîãðóæàëñÿ â íåãî è âûõîäèë. Òå æå ñàìûå ãîðÿ÷èå è ñèëüíûå ðóêè, êîòîðûå áðîäèëè ïî áëåäíîé êîæå. È òå æå ñàìûå òîíêèå ãóáû, êîòîðûå îñòàâëÿëè ñëåäû ïîöåëóåâ íà èçîãíóòîé øåå è êëþ÷èöàõ. Âñå áûëî òî æå ñàìîå.   
  
ß çíàë, ÷òî â ïîñòåëè Ñíåéïà áûâàþò è äðóãèå ìóæ÷èíû; ÿ çíàë, ÷òî íå áûë êåì-òî îñîáåííûì äëÿ íåãî. Âñå, ÷òî îí õîòåë - ýòî óçêîå ãîðÿ÷åå îòâåðñòèå, êîòîðîå ñäåëàåò åãî îðãàçì ñèëüíåå è ÿð÷å. Ýòî è ïðèâëåêëî ìåíÿ ê íåìó íà ïåðâûõ ïîðàõ. ß, Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, îõîòíî ñîãëàñèëñÿ ñòàòü ñåêñóàëüíîé èãðóøêîé ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåéïà, è ñàì íå ìîã ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñòàëî òîìó ïðè÷èíîé. ß íóæäàëñÿ, æàæäàë, ìíå áûëî ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íîðìàëüíûì.  
  
ß óñòàë îò òîãî, ÷òî ìíîé âîñõèùàþòñÿ èç-çà äîñòèæåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ÿ äàæå íå ïîìíþ. ß óñòàë îò òîãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ âîçâåëè íà ïüåäåñòàë, è æäóò, ÷òî ÿ ñòàíó ïðèìåðîì è îáðàçöîì ïîäðàæàíèÿ äëÿ ìîëîäîãî ïîêîëåíèÿ. Ìíå, ÷åðò âîçüìè, íàäîåëî, ÷òî âñå îáðàùàþòñÿ ñî ìíîé, áóäòî ÿ ñòåêëÿííûé è ìîãó ðàçáèòüñÿ â ëþáîé ìîìåíò.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ áûë äðóãèì. Îí íèêîãäà íå îáðàùàëñÿ ñî ìíîé èíà÷å, íå ñ÷èòàë ìåíÿ êåì-òî áîëüøèì, íåæåëè ñòóäåíòîì. Èëè áîëüøå, ÷åì øëþõîé, êîòîðàÿ òîñêóåò ïî åãî ÷ëåíó â ñâîåé çàäíèöå.  
  
ß áûë íèêåì äëÿ íåãî, è îí áûë íèêåì äëÿ ìåíÿ, âåäü òàê? Òîãäà ïî÷åìó, óâèäåâ ýòî, ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áóäòî çåìëÿ óøëà ó ìåíÿ èç-ïîä íîã? Ïî÷åìó ÿ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåîáõîäèìîñòü îòîðâàòü äðóã îò äðóãà ýòè ñïëåòåííûå òåëà è ïîòðåáîâàòü îáúÿñíåíèé?Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó Ìàëôîé? ×åì îí îêîëäîâàë Ìàñòåðà Çåëèé? ×òî îí ìîã ïðåäëîæèòü åìó - òàêîãî, ÷òîáû òîò ïóñòèë åãî â ñâîþ ïîñòåëü? Ìîæåò áûòü, áëåäíóþ è ãëàäêóþ êîæó, ïîäîáíóþ øåëêó? Èëè áåëîêóðûå, ïî÷òè áåëûå âîëîñû? Èëè ýòè ñåðûå ãëàçà, ìåíÿþùèå ñâîé öâåò, êîãäà èõ âëàäåëåö çàïðîêèäûâàåò ãîëîâó îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ, êîãäà îíî ïåðåõîäèò â áîëü, è îò áîëè, ïåðåðàñòàþùåé â óäîâîëüñòâèå? Âîçìîæíî, Ñåâåðóñà ïðèâëåêëà èçÿùíàÿ ôèãóðà Ìàëôîÿ? Ýòî ãèáêîå òåëî, êîòîðîå Ñíåéï ñ òàêèì óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàêðûâàåò ñîáîé, ïðîäîëæàÿ âáèâàòü ÷ëåí â áëîíäèíà, êàê áóäòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî õî÷åò ñëèòüñÿ ñ íèì â îäíî öåëîå?  
  
Ýòî ñêîðî çàêîí÷èòñÿ, óñïîêàèâàþ ÿ ñåáÿ. Ìû ñ Äðàêî Ìàëôîåì â îäèíàêîâîì ïîëîæåíèè. Ìû îáà - íèêòî äëÿ Ñíåéïà. Âñåãî ëèøü ãîðÿ÷èå òåëà, íóæíûå ÷òîáû ñîãðåòü åãî â õîëîäíîì ïîäçåìåëüå. Íî ïî÷åìó òîãäà ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, áóäòî ÷òî-òî ñ íå÷åëîâå÷åñêîé ñèëîé ñæèìàåò ìíå ãîðëî, à ñåðäöå òðåâîæíî ëåòèò â ïðîïàñòü?  
  
Îäèí âçãëÿä â ãëàçà Ñíåéïà - è ÿ ïîíÿë. Ýòè ÷åðíûå ãëàçà èçëó÷àëè òó íåæíîñòü, êîòîðîé íå áûëî, ïîêà îí áûë ñî ìíîé. ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, ÷òîáû ìÿãêàÿ óëûáêà èãðàëà íà ýòèõ òîíêèõ ãóáàõ, äëÿ ìåíÿ îíè ëèøü èíîãäà ðàñòÿãèâàëèñü â óõìûëêå, êîãäà ÿ ëîâèë åãî õìóðûé âçãëÿä. ß íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàë, ÷òîáû îí áîðìîòàë ìíå ÷òî-òî óñïîêàèâàþùåå, ÷òî-òî, ÷òî Ìàñòåð Çåëèé øåïòàë íà óõî Äðàêî ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà îí ïîøèðå ðàçäâèíóë íîãè áëîíäèíà è íà÷àë òîëêàòü â óæàñàþùåì òåìïå. Íèêîãäà ýòè áîëüøèå ñèëüíûå ðóêè íå êàñàëèñü ìîèõ áåäåð òàê äåëèêàòíî, òàê ìÿãêî è íåæíî, áóäòî ñòàðàëèñü îáëåã÷èòü ëþáîå íåóäîáñòâî, êîòîðîå ìóæ÷èíà ìîã ïðè÷èíèòü.Ýòî âñå áûëî äëÿ Ìàëôîÿ, íå äëÿ ìåíÿ. ß íå ïîíèìàë - ïî÷åìó? È íå õîòåë äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Â ìèðå ìíîãîå ïðîèñõîäèò íå òàê, êàê õîòåëîñü áû.… È îòâåò íà ñâîé âîïðîñ, îòâåò, êîòîðûé âñåãäà áûë â ìîåì ñåðäöå, ÿ íàøåë â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà Ñíåéï âûêðèêíóë "Äðàêî" è áóðíî êîí÷èë â ìàëü÷èêà, êîòîðûé òîæå äîñòèã êóëüìèíàöèè.  
  
Ìàñòåð Çåëèé óäîâëåòâîðåííî âçäîõíóë, âçìàõíóâ ïàëî÷êîé, êîòîðóþ âçÿë ñ òóìáî÷êè, ðàçâÿçàë âåðåâêè, óäåðæèâàþùèå ñëèçåðèíöà, è ëþáîâíî ïðèòÿíóë Äðàêî â îáúÿòèÿ. Åùå îäíà âåùü, êîòîðóþ îí íèêîãäà íå äåëàë ñî ìíîé.Îáû÷íî ïîñëå çàíÿòèé ëþáîâüþ îí îòñûëàë ìåíÿ â ìîþ ñïàëüíþ ñî ñëîâàìè: "Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, Ïîòòåð. Óâèäèìñÿ çàâòðà".À ñåé÷àñ… Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ ê óõó Ìàëôîÿ, è - ëåãêèì ãîëîñîì, íî â íåì áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî ñèëû, ÷òîáû ðàçáèòü ìîå ñåðäöå - ïðîøåïòàë: "Îñòàíüñÿ".È áóäòî áû äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå åùå áîëüøóþ áîëü, ñëèçåðèíåö îòâåòèë, "Äà, ëþáèìûé, " - è ïîëîæèë ãîëîâó åìó íà ãðóäü.È ìíå íè ê ÷åìó áûëî æäàòü îòâåòà Ñíåéïà íà ýòî ïðèçíàíèå â ëþáâè, âåäü ÿ óæå çíàë, êàêèì îí áóäåò: íåæíûì ïîöåëóåì ìóæ÷èíà êîñíóëñÿ ïðîïèòàííîãî ïîòîì âèñêà Äðàêî.  
  
ß çíàë, ÷òî ÿ áûë Ìàëü÷èêîì-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. Ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé ïîáåäèë Âîëüäåìîðòà. Ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé îñòàëñÿ æèòü, íåñìîòðÿ íà ñìåðòåëüíîå ïðîêëÿòèå è ãèáåëü ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé. Ìàëü÷èêîì, êîòîðûé ÿâëÿëñÿ äëÿ âñåãî âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà ñèìâîëîì ïîáåäû äîáðà íàä çëîì, ñâåòëûõ ñèë íàä òåìíûìè ñèëàìè.  
  
È åùå ÿ áûë ìàëü÷èêîì, ó êîòîðîãî íå áûëî íèêîãî, êòî áû æèë äëÿ íåãî.  
  
~ END ~ 


End file.
